1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slit lamp microscope with an optimal exposure controlling apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A slit lamp microscope is a kind of ophthalmologic device which is employed by those who are engaged in medical care such as an ophthalmologist for observing eyes to be examined. Photographing of an observed image by the slit lamp microscope is performed with a photographing apparatus mounted halfway in the observation optical path thereby to conduct the observing rays of light to the image taking plane. When photographing is performed by the slit lamp microscope, an optimal exposure differs in accordance with photographing conditions such as a part to be photographed, slit width, photographing magnification, camera type, and film speed. It is therefore necessary for a photographer to set an optimal exposure taking these conditions into account.
According to the conventional technique, it is required to consider the part to be photographed, slit width, photographing magnification, camera type, film speed etc. for setting the photographing conditions. Considerable skill is needed to decide the conditions appropriately in a short period without keeping the patient waiting, because there are various combinations of photographing conditions concerned.